


And Peggy

by Moji_The_Potato



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moji_The_Potato/pseuds/Moji_The_Potato
Summary: That's all she would ever be.





	And Peggy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first Hamilton work!  
> Sorry it's kinda short, but I hope you like it!
> 
> \- Moji

**And Peggy.**

That’s all she would ever be.

And Peggy. In the shadows. Never noticed, always alone. She wasn’t smart and outspoken like Angelica. Or beautiful and kind like Eliza. She was “and”. She was just there. With no purpose, no value, not being needed.

And Peggy. She watched as Eliza and Angelica danced happily, all the boys sparing them glances, not even realizing that there was another sister available to look at. The “and”. She sighed, standing up and walking out of the big room, dragging her feet under her yellow dress.

And Peggy. She knew, as she exited the building, towards the garden in the back, that nobody would notice her absence, nobody ever did. But she had hope that her sisters, her father, anyone, would notice that she left.

But it was pointless.

You never forget the subjects of a sentence. But you can easily forget about the “and”. Peggy knew this, as she often forgot the “and” herself.

Everyone did at some point.

**And Peggy.**

She isn’t a crucial part of the narrative. The “and” never is and never will be. She felt the tears slipping down her face before she could stop them. She put her hands to her face, as she often did when she cried.

**And Peggy.**

Her mind screamed at her, reminding her that she was nothing more than the “and” of a sentence, the part that everyone overlooks. Something that could be replaced so easily by a different mark. The “and” in a sentence can be replaced by a comma. She could be replaced.

**And Peggy.**

**And Peggy.**

**And Peggy.**

**And Peggy.**

_**And Peggy.** _

She fell to her knees as a sound no lady with her status should be caught making escaped her lips. She cried, not caring if the makeup on her face began to run, or if her hair was becoming unkempt because of her body shaking. Her dress was undoubtedly becoming dirty, but she didn’t care.

_**And Peggy.** _

She didn’t want to be the “and”. She didn’t want to be known as “and Peggy” anymore. She wanted to be known by her name, be the subject of the sentence for once and not just the forgotten “and”.

But beggars can’t be choosy.

And she knows she should be happy to be in the narrative at all.

That it was selfish to wish for more.

_**And Peggy.** _

She didn’t go back in, and no one else came out.

It was her fate, her destiny.

She would always be Peggy Schuyler.

She would always be the overlooked.

The forgotten Schuyler sister.

It was her place in the narrative.

She was the “and”.

She knew what she was and what she would always be.

_**And Peggy.** _


End file.
